I Am Sorry, Luffy
by Hikasya
Summary: Karena salah paham membuat Luffy dan Boa bertengkar sehingga Boa mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan Luffy. Luffy menjadi kecewa dan meninggalkan Boa begitu saja. Sebaliknya Boa menjadi sedih karenanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk The Kids No Oppai. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Pairing: Luffy x Boa**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (AU)**

 **Selasa, 10 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request dari The Kids No Oppai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Tatoe Donna Ni" by Kana Nishino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: maaf, telat buatnya. Semoga kamu nggak marah The Kids No Oppai. Saya sudah mengupdate cerita yang kamu pesan ini. Selamat membaca ya. Jangan lupa review bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I AM SORRY, LUFFY**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang begitu buruk dan menyedihkan buat seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam dan bermata biru. Berusia sekitar 18 tahun. Seorang siswi yang duduk di kelas 12 atau kelas 3 SMA. Nama lengkapnya adalah Boa Hancock.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membuat hatinya terluka saat sepulang sekolah karena mengalami suatu masalah. Masalah yang mendera jiwanya. Teringat dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada kekasihnya yang bernama Luffi D Monkey.

Luffy D Monkey adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Berusia 18 tahun. Satu sekolah dengannya dan bahkan sekelas dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang baik hati, bersemangat dan berisik. Satu-satunya lelaki yang telah menaklukkan hatinya itu. Karena Luffy adalah laki-laki yang dipilihnya dari sekian banyaknya laki-laki yang mengejarnya di sekolah tersebut.

Dia merasa sedih saat menempuh jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Melewati jalan setapak yang sepi dan hanya dipenuhi pepohonan Sakura di dua sisinya. Tidak ada yang lewat, hanya dirinya yang terlihat berjalan di jalanan sepi ini.

Dia sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa lagi. Dengan siapa, dia akan membicarakan tentang rasa sedih yang sedang bermain-main di tepian hatinya yang terluka? Tidak akan ada. Hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang peduli sekarang terhadap rasa sedih itu. Dialah yang lebih mengetahuinya sendiri.

Hei, dia bertanya-tanya pada kekasihnya itu. Apakah kekasihnya pernah mendengarkannya dengan lembut? Justru tidak. Luffy tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pacarnya sebab dialah yang pertama kali menyatakan cintanya pada Luffy saat sepulang sekolah, tiga bulan yang lalu. Laki-laki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan saja tanpa mengatakan 'aku juga suka kamu' ataupun 'aku menerimamu menjadi pacarku karena aku juga menyukaimu.'

Tentu saja dia begitu senang melihatnya dan langsung memeluk Luffy begitu saja. Sayangnya Luffy tidak membalas pelukannya itu. Hanya berkata sesuatu yang singkat.

Dia mengambil jalan yang biasa dia pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi, mengapa rasanya begitu jauh? Seolah-olah pandangan matanya ditutupi sesuatu sehingga jalan pulangnya tidak terlihat. Air bening membanjiri iris saffir birunya. Berulang kali, dia harus menghapus air bening itu dengan tangannya.

Dia ingin pulang ke rumah sesegera mungkin. Namun, langkahnya begitu gontai seperti tidak bertenaga. Terasa lemas. Seakan-akan menjadi lumpuh. Kesedihan ini menguasai tubuhnya hingga bergetar hebat.

Dia berharap Luffy juga berada di sini dengannya. Menemani dirinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Berbincang-bincang dengan mesranya. Bercanda ria dan tertawa bersama. Pasti perjalanan pulang ke rumah ini, tidak akan terasa lama. Dalam sedetik saja rasanya, dia akan sampai ke rumahnya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sekolahnya. Itu seandainya, kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Tapi, Luffy tidak ada di sini untuk menemaninya pulang lagi. Arah perjalanan pulang mereka berbeda. Berlawanan arah. Tidak akan pernah sama searah.

Dia tidak mampu mengatakan 'aku minta maaf' tiap kali bertengkar dengan Luffy karena masalah yang sangat sepele. Hanya cemburu melihat Luffy berdekatan dengan Nami. Nami itu adalah sahabat Luffy dari kecil.

Tapi, dia tidak dapat membendung rasa cemburu dari hatinya. Mendorongnya untuk menegur dan memarahi Luffy agar Luffy menjauhi Nami. Luffy tidak menerima kata-katanya yang begitu menyakitkan. Hingga Luffy tidak menunjukkan senyum cerianya padanya. Sebaliknya Luffy membentaknya dengan keras dan menasehatinya agar dia dapat mengerti. Nami adalah sahabat Luffy. Selamanya mereka akan bersahabat.

Dia menangis ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Dia telah membuat Luffy kecewa padanya. Dia menyalahgunakan kebaikan Luffy hingga dia merasa bisa mengatur Luffy harus dekat dengan siapa yang menurutnya baik. Terkesan dia overprotektif pada Luffy. Padahal dia berharap agar Luffy selalu berada di dekatnya karena dia tidak bisa kehilangan Luffy.

Baginya, Luffy adalah cintanya yang berharga dan patut untuk dilindungi. Luffy adalah cinta sejatinya yang ingin dia miliki untuk selamanya.

Kalau saja dia bisa jujur untuk mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luffy, Luffy pasti tidak akan kecewa berat padanya. Dirinya yang menginginkan Luffy selalu ada buatnya. Dirinya yang menginginkan Luffy meluangkan waktunya buatnya. Bukannya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemani Nami.

Luffy tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa cintanya padanya. Seolah-olah laki-laki itu bersikap cuek dan menggantungkan hubungannya begitu saja dengannya. Padahal status mereka adalah pacar. Semua teman sekelas mereka, mengetahui hal itu. Tentunya Nami juga.

Harapan kosong yang tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kenyataan. Dia berharap keinginannya segera terwujudkan. Sangat kuat. Berharap Luffy akan mengejarnya dan membuatnya tidak menangis lagi. Menunjukkan sebuah rasa cinta yang menghangatkan jiwanya. Memberikannya rasa yang begitu nyaman. Perlindungan dan penjagaan hati agar tidak melimpahkan air bening ke bumi lagi. Dengan begitu, dia akan merasa senang jika Luffy bisa menghiburnya.

Tapi, Luffy tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal romantis yang diinginkannya. Karena Luffy tidak akan pernah datang kemari.

Luffy telah jauh dan pulang ke rumahnya. Tentunya bersama Nami, sahabatnya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengejar Boa yang sedang bersedih saat pulang sekolah seperti ini. Dia tidak akan pernah mempedulikan pacarnya yang telah menyakitinya lewat kata-kata.

Sedangkan Boa tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Luffy lagi. Dia merasakan Luffy akan membencinya setengah mati.

"Luffy, maafkan aku karena perkataanku tadi ...," gumam Boa pelan seraya mengusap air bening yang terus melimpah ruah dari pelupuk matanya.

Tapi, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia akan terus mencintai Luffy. Kebahagiaan Luffy memberikannya sinar yang paling terang di hatinya untuk selamanya.

'Mungkin kita harus berpisah besok. Aku yang akan memutuskan hubungan kita ini besok. Ya, itu solusinya,' batin Boa yang terus berjalan dengan pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam untuk memperhatikan sepanjang jalan.

Dia memutuskan akan berpisah dengan Luffy, keesokan harinya. Itulah solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Agar dia bisa membebaskan Luffy dari rantai belenggu hubungan kekasih ini yang terpaksa dijalani. Rantai itu akan dipatahkannya dengan perasaan yang pasrah.

Dia akan tegar setelah putus dari Luffy nantinya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan Luffy. Dia percaya suara hatinya yang merelakan Luffy akan tersampaikan pada Luffy. Semoga Luffy memahaminya setelah berpisah dengannya.

Saat-saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah ini, tiba-tiba dia merasa seperti mendengar lagu yang bercerita tentang diri Luffy. Luffy sangat menyukai lagu itu. Luffy yang menunjukkannya padanya bahwa lagu itu sangat membuat hati begitu senang. Kembali bersemangat setelah seharian bersekolah.

Boa pun berusaha menyukai lagu yang disukai Luffy tersebut. Cukup membuatnya tertarik meskipun hatinya tidak bisa berkoneksi dengan irama dan lirik lagu itu. Tapi, dianggapnya lagu itu sebagai lagu cintanya dengan Luffy. Lagu yang akan terus mengingatkannya pada Luffy jika Luffy tidak bersamanya. Dia akan mendengarkan lagu itu lewat headset yang ada di ponselnya.

Lagu itu membuatnya merasa seolah-olah Luffy dekat dengannya, walaupun hanya sebentar. Seolah-olah Luffy menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Menemaninya dalam kerinduan yang tidak akan pernah berujung sampai lagu itu berakhir.

Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apakah dia telah menelan semua kecemasannya? Apakah Luffy masih bisa berada di sisinya?

Sebagian hatinya menginginkan berpisah dari Luffy esok hari. Namun, sebagian hatinya yang lain menentang semua itu. Mana yang benar? Dua keputusan yang sangat sulit dipilihnya. Dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

Seketika otaknya mengingat perkataannya itu. Perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan Luffy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu pilih siapa? Aku atau Nami? Jika kamu pilih aku, tinggalkan Nami dan selalu dekatlah denganku. Tapi, kalau kamu pilih Nami, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan aku tidak ingin bertemu kamu lagi. Mungkin kalau perlu, hubungan kita ini diakhiri saja."

Luffy menjawabnya.

"Aku pilih Nami."

"Apa? Kamu memilih Nami, bukan aku?"

"Ya ...," Luffy berwajah sangat serius."Aku memilih Nami karena dia adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Kuharap kamu mengerti kalau sahabat itu patut untuk dipertahankan dan kamu nggak perlu bilang begitu lagi. Tapi, kamu sudah salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Nami. Aku nggak nyangka kamu menuduh Nami yang nggak-nggak. Kamu memang egois. Aku kecewa sama kamu. AKU KECEWA!"

Saat itu juga, Luffy pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang terpaku di lorong sekolah pada saat sepulang sekolah hari ini. Tidak ada orang yang berada di lorong itu. Terdiam dan menyaksikan kepergian Luffy yang begitu miris di depan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghujamkan perkataan yang egois. Dia tidak seharusnya egois seperti itu. Harus membiarkan Luffy bersama Nami. Itulah yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi, mengapa hatinya selalu cemburu melihat mereka. Terasa ingin marah dan ingin menahan Luffy agar Luffy selalu ada di dekatnya. Itulah keinginannya yang menuntutnya menjadi orang paling egois sedunia.

Seandainya dia bisa menghapus kata-kata itu. Pasti Luffy tidak akan kecewa padanya dan Luffy akan selalu menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, hari ini sudah berakhir. Hubungan cinta ini akan kandas keesokan harinya.

Dia selalu bertanya dalam hatinya sendiri. Mengapa Luffy tidak bisa jujur mencintainya? Ataukah Luffy hanya mempermainkan perasaannya? Memang dirasakannya Luffy tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sayang padanya. Mereka terkesan tidak seperti orang yang berpacaran. Tapi, terkesan seperti hubungan pertemanan biasa.

Apakah mungkin Luffy menginginkan gaya berpacaran seperti itu? Saling mencintai tapi hubungan mereka seperti berteman. Tidak menunjukkan adegan romantis dan semacamnya. Sebab dia tahu kalau Luffy bukan tipe laki-laki romantis yang akan memberikan hadiah istimewa ataupun perkataan gombal yang akan membuat hatinya meleleh. Luffy hanya menunjukkan rasa pedulinya seperti mengajak Boa makan siang bersama temannya di kantin atau meminta Boa membuatkan bento untuknya. Ya, seperti itulah keseharian mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih selama tiga bulan ini.

Kini perjalanan pulangnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Langkahnya akan mencapai rumahnya beberapa meter lagi. Merasakan hatinya bergerak semakin lebih jauh untuk menghindari Luffy, semakin dia mencintai Luffy. Hatinya tidak merelakan Luffy berpisah dengannya. Itulah akhir dari keputusannya.

Tiba-tiba ...

"BOA!"

Samar-samar gendang telinganya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang begitu cempreng jika berteriak seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan. Merasa kalau itu hanyalah hayalan belaka yang telah dibawa angin bersamanya.

"BOA! TUNGGU!"

Sekali lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan lebih terasa dekat dengannya. Hatinya menyadarinya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berlari-lari cepat untuk menghampirinya. Begitu terburu-buru hingga dirinya berhasil mencapai Boa. Boa yang terpaku berdiri, terdiam melihatnya.

"Luffy?"

Tidak percaya jika Luffy benar-benar mengejarnya sampai ke sini. Dilihatnya, Luffy sangat terengah-engah. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan menopangkan dua telapak tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Betapa capeknya.

Air mata Boa mendadak berhenti ketika Luffy mulai menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Lalu Luffy berkata sambil tertawa ngeles.

"Maaf ya ... Atas perkataanku tadi. Aku memilih Nami itu," Luffy menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jarinya."Maksudku memilih Nami karena Nami adalah sahabatku. Tentu saja aku nggak akan pernah bisa ninggalin dia. Kamu tahu, sahabat sejati itu susah dicari. Nah, Nami itu sahabat sejatiku. Aku nggak ingin kehilangannya. Sama sepertimu. Aku juga nggak ingin kehilangan cinta sejati. Aku ... Aku ingin kita tetap berpacaran. Hubungan kita nggak berakhir, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Boa benar-benar tertegun. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air matanya tumpah lagi untuk membasahi bumi.

GREP!

Secara langsung, Boa merangkul pinggang Luffy. Luffy pun tercengang. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

"Eh, Boa?! Kok malah nangis sih?"

"Maafkan aku, Luffy. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ...," tangis Boa memecah."Aku memang egois. Seharusnya aku nggak bilang gitu sama kamu. Aku bilang gitu karena aku cemburu sama Nami. Aku kira kamu lebih mementingkan Nami daripada aku. Aku merasa kamu nggak cinta sama aku. Aku merasa kamu menggantungkan hubungan kita ini. Ternyata aku yang salah paham."

Luffy hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia pun menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Boa.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Nami yang memberitahukan aku. Dia juga yang menyuruhku untuk cepat mengejarmu. Aku memang salah nggak bisa memahamimu. Maafkan aku ya Boa."

"Kamu nggak salah, Luffy. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Kedua mata Luffy melembut. Wajahnya juga melembut.

"Ya sudah. Kita sama-sama salah. Nggak usah dibahas lagi. Tapi, hubungan kita nggak berakhir, kan?"

"Nggak. Hubungan kita tetap berjalan. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu."

Senyuman semakin lebar di wajah Luffy. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya.

"Baguslah. Aku lega mendengarnya."

Di sela-sela tangisannya, Boa juga tersenyum dan terus mempererat rangkulannya pada pinggang Luffy. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Luffy. Merasakan hangatnya dan nyamannya pelukan dari Luffy.

Pada akhirnya, Luffy mau membalas pelukannya. Dia telah menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Boa. Inilah yang diinginkan Boa. Harapannya sudah menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk The Kids No Oppai sudah update nih. Inilah hasil ceritanya berdasarkan pairing yang kamu minta. Saya sudah berusaha membuatnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Tapi, apakah mungkin feelnya udah dapat atau nggak? Hm ... Entahlah.**

 **Oke, segini saja pesan dari saya. Sampai jumpa lagi di karya baru berikutnya.**

 **Mau mereview fic ini?**

 **Finish: Minggu, 26 Juni 2016**


End file.
